jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Museum
Overview The Museum is currently the newest robbery in Jailbreak added in the Museum Robbery Update and is located right next to the Radio Tower. When robbing the Museum, without the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass you would have 5 kg (11 lbs) of maximum carrying weight. If you do have the gamepass, however, you'll get an extra 3 kg (6.6 lbs) of holding weight, or 8 kg (17.6 lbs) all together. Holding weight can be filled to max capacity in several ways, as the Museum holds a lot of loot. Also, the Porsche and the Classic Car spawn in this location, allowing an easy getaway. You are able to get a maximum amount ''of $7,680 with a full bag. This includes having the bigger bag & the VIP Gamepass. If you only have the bigger duffel bag, you'll get $6,400; and if you have no game passes you'll get $4,000. If you only have the VIP Gamepass, you’ll receive $4,800. This means that every 1 kg of loot you get gives you $800. The Museum comes standardized with a "getaway driver/assist fee," which awards the driver of a vehicle 10% of the value of any passenger's loot when the passenger cashes in. The passenger does not get a reduced amount of money. Be wary, however; even though Police can not enter this location they are still able to camp outside the doors of the Musuem, on the Musuem roof, and even at the Mountain Criminal Base. After an unspecified amount of time (once the robbery has started), the hole in the roof disappears, and any criminals that are still in the Museum will be teleported to the front of the Museum. It takes around 230 seconds (about 2 in-game hours) before you can place the dynamite again. Otherwise, a message will appear saying that the Museum robbery opens in until the Museum opens. '''Escape Routes: '''4 (Main Door, Left Door, Right Door & Roof Escape). Robbing the Museum You are able to rob the Museum by climbing the ladder on either side and placing dynamite on the detonation wires in the roof. This procedure requires two players, and can be a bit lengthy. From the roof, all criminals involved in the robbery will fall into the Museum, landing on the left hand balcony/staircase. At this point, most participants will split up into different areas; those areas the following: Base Floor/Lobby In this area, the T-Rex Skeleton is robbable. The player can also shoot down planets (each planet or moon weighs 1 kg, and the sun 2 kg) hanging from the ceiling. They must be careful, because there are moving spotlights covering the floor, which can damage them. There are currently 11 robbable dinosaur bones. Each piece weighs 1 kg. Base Floor Room #1 In this room, there is a classic "Pipe Puzzle," along with an Egyptian Pharaoh mask (2 kg). Once you solve this puzzle by clicking the pipes & rotating them to get them from corner to corner, you'll be revealed a small security office with a mummy's corpse (5 kg) inside of a glass container, along with an exit. This mummy is rob-able, along with the Egyptian mask. Also in this room, however, is a lever, which is partly used to disable the alarm/security system. Base Floor Room #2 In this room, there's a rather large gem/diamond (2 kg), along with a simple laser puzzle. To complete the laser puzzle, you simply have to click the lasers until all five of them align. When they do, a black brick wall will slide open revealing yet another small security office, only this time there's no loot to rob in this area. If both levers are pulled down at the same time, the security system will be disarmed, the lights will move slower, and the doors will be unlocked. Showcase Room In the showcase room, you're shown several of Jailbreak's past (and present) artifacts. In the showcase room, you are able to shoot out the ''middle right glass panel with any weapon ''and break into the showcase to rob the artifacts in there. Also in the showcase room, you'll find mock-fidget spinner rims taking up 2 kg of your bag, a clear nod to their rarity & importance in Jailbreak's history. Also in there, you can find gold bars (3 kg), a cone (1 kg), and a giant donut (4 kg). Art Gallery In the Art Gallery, you'll find several unique pieces of art. All of the art pictures in this gallery do have a twist however; they're a spin off of ''real paintings, only with Roblox characters blended into them. Each painting in the art gallery will take up 4 kg of your holding space, so for no upgraded duffel bag players, paintings will take up a whopping 80% of your holding space. For those who do have the upgraded bag, however, a single painting will take 50% of your holding space, meaning you are able to grab two paintings and leave the Museum (after the security system is disabled, of course.) Escaping To escape, it requires 2 people in two separate rooms. One player must pull the lever in Switch Room #1 while the other must pull the lever in Switch Room #2. These two switches must be pulled at the same time in order to disable the security. Cameras still do damage, just not as much as when the security isn't disabled. Next, escape through the side or main doors. They can also escape from the roof that the player came from if someone drops a rope for them, but they have to be willing & trusted to do it. Pictures of the Museum RobloxJailbreakLobbyBaseFloor.png|''The Museum's base floor/T-Rex skeleton.'' RobloxJailbreakBaseFloorRoom1.png|''Base Floor Room #1.'' RobloxBaseFloorRoom2.png|''Base Floor Room #2.'' RobloxJailbreakShowcase.png|''The Showcase Room.'' RobloxJailbreakArtGallery1.png|''One angle of the art gallery.'' RobloxJailbreakArtGallery2.png|''Another angle of the art gallery.'' RobloxJailbreakCriminalCarryingBag1.png|''One angle of a criminal carrying a full upgraded bag.'' RobloxJailbreakCriminalCarryingBag2.png|''Another angle of a criminal carrying a full upgraded bag.'' RobloxJailbreakbaseFloorRoom1SecurityRoom1.png|''One angle of Base Floor Room #1's security office.'' RobloxJailbreakBaseFloorRoom1SecurityRoom2.png|''Another angle of Base Floor Room #1's security office.'' RobloxJailbreakBaseFloorRoom2SecurityRoom1.png|''One angle of Base Floor Room #2's security office.'' RobloxJailbreakBaseFloorRoom2SecurityRoom2.png|''Another angle of Base Floor Room #2's security office.'' RobloxJailbreakMuseumSecurityShed.png|''The Museum's gate control building.'' Screen_Shot_2018-06-26_at_8.10.30_PM.png|''The explosives used to get inside the Museum.'' unknown (4).png|''The Museum and the Security Shed at an angle.'' Trivia * This is the first (and currently only) robbing site to include robbing ancient artifacts. * Most paintings in the Museum are based on real life paintings. * On Twitter, asimo3089 tweeted, “Musuem contains WoodReviewer”. He was referring to one of the paintings in the art show gallery showing the famous painting, “The Scream”; but with WoodReviewer replacing the screaming person. WoodReviewer is a person known for making memes about asimo3089. * The Museum is significantly harder to rob than the Jewelry Store. * Near the Museum is the newest car, the Classic Car. * You are able to shoot down the planets in the lobby; though after a while they will de-spawn. * There used to be a radio station in this exact location, but got removed and replaced with the Museum. * The Museum went through three "construction" phases before being fully built. * Police cannot enter the Museum normally, but if dropped in by the helicopter rope, they can enter and can try to arrest criminals. * When the museum was first released in the Museum Update, some people couldn't receive their money from the collector. Fortunately, this was fixed in a later update. * Police can't enter the Museum, and if they attempt to get in, they'll be teleported to the front of the Museum, and ragdoll. However, Police can still shoot through the entrance hole and do damage. * You can't hold anything in your hands (guns, donuts, etc.) and cannot punch or crouch if you have a bag on your shoulder. *Even if the alarm system is disabled, the cameras still do damage but will not trigger the alarm. The cameras will turn red when it has damaged a player, but goes back to normal afterwards. *Once a criminal touches a camera, all the cameras will turn red until security has been disabled. *If a criminal steals the jewel or the pharaoh mask, police will be notified and the cameras will turn red. *This is the first and only robbery that requires 2 players. *Every object that you can rob in the Showcase Room has a meaning in Jailbreak history. The cone represents the ramp with the cones in the prison parking lot, the gold bars represents the Bank vault, the spinner rims represent the first ever limited rims, and the giant donut represents the Donut Shop. *You need two players to do two things: blow up the roof and disable security. *This is the only place to have its own music and special sound affects. *The Museum is the best place for robbing so far, simply because players with the VIP and Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass can make a whopping $7,680. *The Museum gate control builing is accessible but there isn’t anything special about it. *It is recommended that you don't rob the showcase and art gallery rooms when the security lights are red because of how many there are and how much they damage you. It can be very risky. *Once you blow up the roof with dynamite, the robbery has begun. *There is a glitch where you can shoot a gun with a bag on your shoulder. To do this, hotbar reorder your gun and the bag will disappear and you will hold a gun. You will still keep the bag, despite it being gone. *You will sometimes ragdoll when you fall through the roof of the museum, so drop in carefully! *In a later update, asimo3089 added two metal beams, located under the roof where you blow up the dynamite. This was added to prevent criminals from ragdolling when entering the Musuem. *Sometimes after the robbery, the museum alarm will keep sounding despite the museum being closed. *As of the spoilers/wings update, there is a rather large goal near the left'' side ''of the Museum. If you manage to get the giant soccer ball into this goal, everyone in the server will be rewarded the Dual Flag spoilers. *As of a recent update, everything was removed from the gate building outside, including the button. Also you can now go inside the room, but there's nothing to do except to hide. Category:Article stubs Category:Locations